


when we fall across the constellations

by screwedstarlights



Series: finding some silver stars [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fire, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries, Multi, Serious Injuries, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, will never complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwedstarlights/pseuds/screwedstarlights
Summary: When a circus arrives in town unexpected. It becomes the most popular attraction in the town in the  city of Everrmer. Everyone wants to buy tickets real fast. Virgil and his three friends managed to get tickets from an auction. But after their first show ends in a a fire and a deadly murder, Virgil and his other two friends might have to do a bit of investigating.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: finding some silver stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. a ticket of a lifetime

"Virgil, Virgil!"

Virgil felt a slight nudge on his left arm. His head spun around

Patton tapped him.

"We won the auction!" Patton was clutching four small rosy-red tickets.

What auction? Virgil probably missed Patton signing up for an auction.

Today was a blur. He and his few friends went to a music festival because Patton wanted everyone to go outside and have a little break for today. Virgil remembered paying for his and Remy's tenth cup of black coffee, while Patton was getting a cranberry scone and Logan was getting some Greek yogurt.

Then he remembered Patton signing some pieces of small paper. That must've been the tickets he was holding.

"For what?" Virgil asked in a soft, quiet tone.

"The circus that's coming in the city." Patton answered. "It's...It's new." he added seeing the utter look of confusion on Virgil's face.

"Oh."

Virgil certainly did not remembered a circus ever coming to the city before once in his life. That's probably because it was new.

The Circus de la Clair. Virgil never heard of this circus before. He was going to do an Internet search once he got to the apartment with Patton and Logan. Virgil looked at the sky. It was a beautiful violet, magenta, and dandelion yellow sunset. The view was spectacular.

"Does anyone want to go home and cook dinner?" Logan tapped Patton on the shoulder. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Let's go." Virgil said walking over to Remy who was talking to a man near a dove white stand.

"Who's he talking to?" Virgil raised his left eyebrow.

Logan and Patton were already walking to Remy. Logan turned his head to Virgil and signaled to follow along.

Remy was talking to a young man. He was dressed in a caramel-colored sweater vest. The man wore a white collared shirt with a baby blue striped tie and dark brown pants.

"What are you guys talking about?" Patton asked, looking a bit excited seeing Remy interact with someone other than himself, Virgil, or maybe Logan.

" Adventure Time." the man answered."Come Along With Me made me really sad."

"Oh." Virgil murmured and put his hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to admit that he cried when he was watching the finale with Remy when the episodes aired.

"Remy, we're going home for dinner, okay?" Logan shouted a bit sternly.

"Okay, Okay." Remy ran over to Logan, Patton, and Virgil.

"Who was he?" Virgil asked Remy. "His name is Emile." Remy replied. "He seems nice."

"Okay."

They walked together to the apartment. They stood in front of a cream-colored rectangular building. Logan shuffled with his pockets trying to find a silver,metal key. It took a couple of minutes but finally Logan grabbed out a small key and slowly opened the wooden door.

The apartment wasn't the biggest but it was wide enough for them. Rent was cheap for the sheer size and it housed four maximum.

Logan and Patton quickly hurried over to the kitchen. They were grabbing ingredients from the cabinets, pantry, and the fridge.

Remy walked over to his room, which was the smallest. He didn't need much space having only arrived with a duffel bag worth of clothes, supplies, and personal items.

Virgil dashed over to his room to do an Internet search.

Virgil's room was actually the biggest. He found that a wide room made him feel better and it was way more comforting.

He walked over to his desk and opened his laptop. Virgil typed in his password and opened a tab.

He quickly typed "Circus de la Clair" He waited ten second before the results came in. No results about the Circus de la Clair. Virgil saw search results about other circuses and their websites but nothing about the Circus de la Clair.

Virgil scrolled down the page. He saw a website.

circusdelaclair.com

Virgil clicked on the link. It took forever to open. The web site was blank. Nothing at all. Well maybe he should scroll down. That worked last time after all. Virgil only saw a huge block of text. It was really blurry. He squinted at the page.

-.-. .. .-. -.-. ..- ... -.. . .-.. .- -.-. .-.. .- .. .-. .---- ---.. ....- ---.. --... ...--!.--.-. ...-- ---..^..--.. -.-. .. .-. -.-. ..- ... -.. . .-.. .- -.-. .-.. .- .. .-. ...-- ..--- ....- ...-- --... ....- ..... ----.^%....- ---.. ..---&$#*----.%-.-. .. .-. -.-. ..- ... -.. . .-.. .- -.-. .-.. .- .. .-. ...-- ..--- ....- ..... -.... --... --... -.... ..... .--.-.!$$^%&-.--. ..--.. -.-. .. .-. -.-. ..- ... -.. . .-.. .- -.-. .-.. .- .. .-. ---.. ....- ..--- --... ----. ...-- ----- ---.. ----. ...-- .--.-.#$%^&*^%..--..<<

Morse Code. He needed Logan to translate for him.

This was definitely weird.


	2. uncovering a code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i'm putting my life goals onto a character (logan). this chapter isn't that filled with lore but whatever. it's probably going to take a while for some chapter updates now that schools coming up. this is not a summery but honestly their isn't that much plot in this chapter.

Virgil didn't get anything from Logan in the end.

"RING,RING,RING!"

Patton ringed the bell to signify that it's time for dinner. Virgil was doing animation cleanup for a couple of scenes in a animated cartoon pilot he and Virgil were working on for months now. Virgil opened the mahogany wooden door and ran out of his small room.

Remy was grabbing a pot sticker from a round cobalt blue plate with some printed dove white and pale pink roses and some violets. Virgil quickly grabbed a chair and sat down.

"My parents gave us pot stickers." Patton said holding a huge plate of microwaved lo mein, a big bowl of wonton soup, egg rolls, and some chicken fried rice. His parents owned a Chinese Restaurant in the city near the bank. His parents agreed that if he worked at the restaurant, they will give some food for Patton and his roommates. Virgil was honestly grateful for some real food after popping in a small precooked meal in the microwave because his foster parents were working overnight shifts in the nearby hospital. "Logan won't join us for dinner."

That wasn't rare. Logan sometimes skips a meal or two to work on his pilot or some commissions or maybe his graphic novels.

Virgil spooned some noodles and put them onto his ivory-colored plate. No one talked around the table. Virgil quickly ate until there was not a single crumb on his plate. He walked over to the sink and washed his plate with a wet,soapy yellow sponge and dried the plate with a ruby red cotton tablecloth. Virgil ran over to his room.

Virgil went back into work. He was cleaning up a scene Logan had previously animated. He was also animating with Logan and some of his other friends and voice acted several characters. He decided to take a break despite having to work on a load of scenes.

He opened his computer. It was really old and the computer used to belong to his parents when he was young before they burned in a fire after seeing a circus show. That's probably the price of saving up and using all of his life savings for an expensive drawing tablet and a few expensive art and animation programs.

He quickly searched for a Morse Code translator. Virgil clicked on the first link he saw. He also opened circusdelaclair.com on a different tab and copy and pasted the Morse Code Text from the website into the translator.

It came out the same way the Morse Code text was before. -.-. .. .-. -.-. ..- ... -.. . .-.. .- -.-. .-.. .- .. .-. .---- ---.. ....- ---.. --... ...--!.--.-. ...-- ---..^..--.. -.-. .. .-. -.-. ..- ... -.. . .-.. .- -.-. .-.. .- .. .-. ...-- ..--- ....- ...-- --... ....- ..... ----.^%....- ---.. ..---&$#*----.%-.-. .. .-. -.-. ..- ... -.. . .-.. .- -.-. .-.. .- .. .-. ...-- ..--- ....- ..... -.... --... --... -.... ..... .--.-.!$$^%&-.--. ..--.. -.-. .. .-. -.-. ..- ... -.. . .-.. .- -.-. .-.. .- .. .-. ---.. ....- ..--- --... ----. ...-- ----- ---.. ----. ...-- .--.-.#$%^&*^%..--..<< He realized that it was convert Text to Morse code not convert Morse code to Text. Virgil quickly changed it. He got his message a few seconds later.

circusdelaclair18487?3?circusdelaclair3243745?8?ircusdelaclair324567765??circusdelaclair8427930893?

Nothing. Just Circus de la Clair and then some random series of numbers and question marks. Why would anyone put Morse Code on a website only to have it mean basically nothing, Virgil thought. Virgil decided to dig around some more. Maybe he could see images of the circus. He clicked the image tab. There were only pictures of fires. Virgil was confused. There was a picture that caught his eye, however.

It was a picture of a wildfire. Virgil could squint out pieces of indigo and regalia purple fabric in the air. That could've been part of a circus tent or perhaps a stage costume. He clicked on the picture and got sent to a website. It was blank like circusdelaclair.com except for the photo. He scrolled down the website. There was more annoying Morse Code.

-.. --- -. ·----· - . ...- . .-. --. --- - --- - .... . -.-. .. .-. -.-. ..- ... -.. . .-.. .- -.-. .-.. .- .. .-. -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . - .... . -.-- -... ..- .-. -. -.. --- .-- -. . ...- . .-. -.-- ... .... --- .-- - .... .- - - .... . -.-- .--. . .-. ..-. --- .-. -- ·-·-·- .. .-- .- ... ...- .. -.-. - --- -- --- ..-. - .... . . .-.. .. --. - --- -. ... .... --- .-- ·-·-·- -. --- .-- .. .... .- ...- . - --- -····- ---.. ...-- ----. .---- ....- ----- ....- -.... ···-··- ·-··· ···-··- ·--·-· ·-··· ·-··· ···-··-

Great. More Morse Code. He had enough mysterious Morse Code. Virgil looked at the clock. It was 3:00. He must've been animating for a long, long time.

He will have to translate the message tomorrow.

Wait, what day were they going to see the Circus de la Clair?

Virgil answered before he asked the question. He remembered Patton telling Logan and Remy that they were going to see the Circus de la Clair on November 22 while they were walking home. Virgil was listening to some music with earbudsbut he still heard their conversation.

Wait. Virgil realized a key detail. He nervously tapped his left foot.

They were going to see the Circus de la Clair tomorrow.


End file.
